Fire Emblem: Murder Mystery
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: Fire Emblem Modern AU. When Elise is brutally murdered, it's up to the other Fire Emblem characters to figure out who did it. Will include lots of cheeky Selkie (she's hilarious)
1. The Murder

Summary: Once upon a time, there was a faraway land. In this faraway land, there were a bunch of friends going away on vacation. Their names were Sakura, Selkie, Camilla, Elise, Azura, Robin, Marth, Takumi, Corrin and Inigo. They were going away on a vacation to a wonderful resort. But little did they know, they were about to be faced with a murder mystery...

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Azura and Sakura were coming home from a game of table tennis with Elise, Selkie and Camilla. Halfway through the game, Elise felt sick and decided to leave, before she got sicker.

"The ping pong game was pleasant, was it not Sakura?" Azura said cheerfully. Sakura simply nodded.

Azura knew Sakura was very shy. She didn't really put herself out there, unlike Selkie and Elise. But Azura was quiet herself. But she would still speak when needed.

"I hope Elise is OK." Sakura said, worried about her friend. Elise was very annoying at times, but she was a lot of fun as well.

"She will be fine Sakura. She always finds a way to bounce back." Azura replied. Sakura smiled warmly, hearing this.

By the way, her, Azura and Elise were all sharing a room. Selkie and Camilla were in the room next to them. And the boys were all bunked together, sleeping across from the girls.

Azura opened the door to their room, it being surprisingly unlocked.

"We locked it. I swear." Azura said quietly.

"Maybe Elise l-left it un-unlocked." Sakura suggested, stuttering a little. Poor Sakura had always had stuttering problems.

"Elise is forgetful, but she would never leave the door unlocked. Never." Azura stated.

Sakura was starting to get chills. And they didn't feel good.

"I have a bad f-f-feeling about th-th-this." She said with her stutter.

Azura kept on moving forward, Sakura cowered behind her and holding onto her tightly. Suddenly, she screamed.

Azura looked at what she was screaming at, and was shocked. She saw blood coming off the fan.

"OK. This definitely is not good." Azura said with a tinge of worry in her voice.

"E-E-Elise!" Sakura yelled out. There was no response. And usually, Elise would always answer.

Azura rushed towards her bedroom and opened the door. She put her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened with fear. Because lying on her bed, with no signs of life, was Elise.

Sakura's eyes widened and she started to shake inside. She couldn't get her mind off of Elise's dead body. The blood pouring from her torn open arm and the bloody scar across her forehead. There were bruises all over her body. Tears started welling up in Sakura's eyes.

"**ELISEEEEEEEEE!!!**" She screamed bitterly. Azura put an arm around her and slowly, Sakura started to break down.

One of the boys next door, Robin heard Sakura's heart wrenching scream and decided to investigate. He fast walked into the room and was horrified with what he saw. Elise's dead body and Azura holding Sakura tight in her arms, Sakura weeping bitterly.

"What happened Azura?" He asked with pure shock in his voice.

"I do not know Robin. All I know is that someone killed Elise." Azura answered with a serious tone.

Sakura was still sobbing bitterly.

"Hey, hey. Sakura, it is OK." Robin said assuringly. However, it wasn't working.

"E-E-Elise is d-d-dead! N-N-Nothing is OK!" Sakura wept, stuttering terribly. Robin pulled her into his arms and cupped her face in his hands.

"We will find out who did this Sakura. I promise." He said and planted a kiss on her forehead.

The rest of that time, Sakura cried into Robin's shoulder, Robin trying to calm her. He did eventually succeed.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

It wasn't until the next day that everyone heard about Elise's murder. Inigo and Camilla were especially upset.

"Elise was everything to me! And now she is gone!" Inigo sobbed.

"You are just sad she is gone because you do not have anyone to flirt with." Selkie said cheekily, with her signature smile.

"Why you..!" Inigo tried to whack Selkie in response, the Nine-Tales dodging it with ease. Selkie blew a raspberry at him to taunt him.

Inigo gritted his teeth, but then made the smart decision to not chase her. He knew it was pointless.

"Selkie! Do not joke around about someone's death!" Takumi scolded. Selkie simply whimpered and made baby doll eyes.

"Do not Selkie! Those will not work!" Takumi said, staring at Selkie seriously. Selkie rolled her eyes.

"What a cheeky Nine-Tales..." Takumi said quietly, facepalming. Selkie had always been cheeky, her entire life.

"Everyone stop! We have to solve this murder!" Camilla exclaimed.

"Thank you Camilla." Robin said.

"Before the killer strikes again." She added. Selkie smiled.

"This is so cool. It is like we are the Inbestigators." She said happily. Everyone stared at her with a confused look.

"What the hell is that?" Marth asked.

"It is a show on ABC ME." Selkie answered. Everyone was still confused.

"Come on! Maudie, Ezra, Ava...Kyle?! None of them ring a bell?!" She asked.

Corrin shook his head. "Nope." He said. Selkie facepalmed.

"Forget it." She said. "Let us just solve this murder!"

Azura nodded.

"I suggest we look for evidence first." Robin said. "We should search Elise's bedroom. We may find some evidence."

"We should also search around the area of the murder." Camilla added.

"Good idea Camilla." Azura complimented.

Takumi smiled.

"This will not take long, since we have Selkie." He said.

Selkie's fox senses were starting to come into play. She sniffed around, but couldn't pick up anything.

"I cannot find anything." She said, out of hope.

"Try harder Selkie. The killer must have left something." Takumi said.

Selkie got down on all fours and tried to pick up every scent she could. She got one scent that stuck out.It was coming from the kitchen.

She ran towards it, the others following her. She sniffed and sniffed and sniffed around the kitchen, finally finding what was emitting the scent.

Unfortunately, it was just an old sandwich.

"My sandwich!" Selkie exclaimed, ready to start eating it. Until Sakura intervened.

"Selkie!" She exclaimed. "That could be out of date!"

Selkie just shrugged.

"That is the good thing of being a Nine-Tales. I cannot get food poisoning." She said cheekily.

Sakura gritted her teeth and facepalmed.

"Why do I b-bother with th-that girl?" She asked herself, tired of Selkie.

"**PUT THE SANDWICH DOWN SELKIE!!!**" Takumi exclaimed.

Selkie whimpered and accidentally squished the sandwich, squirting herself with what looked like ketchup...

"Yummy!" She exclaimed and licked the ketchup. Only, she found that it tasted disgusting. Her face now looked disgusted.

"Eww! I do not want to be a vampire!" She exclaimed. Azura gasped.

"You are saying that is...blood?" She asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Selkie answered, trying to wipe her tongue clean.

"Yuck! I hate the taste of blood!" She exclaimed.

Corrin took the sandwich, opened it up and immediatly dropped it with disgust.

"Warning: DO NOT touch that sandwich!" He exclaimed.

"We know Mr Einstein." Inigo replied, facepalming. "You should have known that in the first place."

Selkie sniffed the rest of the kitchen, not finding signs of any other sense.

"Sorry. I could only find that sandwich." She whimpered.

"Which was buttered with Elise's blood!" Inigo replied.

"There is no gurantee that it is Elise's blood. It could be someone else's." Corrin suggested.

While everyone (minus Sakura and Robin) was arguing, Azura was thinking.

"Whoever killed Elise obviously knows how to cover their tracks. So that rules out Marth. If it was one of us, it was someone who is intelligent and had a motive. Inigo was head over heels for Elise, but she kept on turning him down. That could mean something." Azura said quietly.

"Selkie had no motive. So that...or maybe it was an accidental murder. Maybe Selkie was playing with Elise, but got out of control and accidentally killed her." She continued.

"It obviously was not Sakura. She was with me. And it was not Camilla because she would never hurt Elise. Marth isn't intelligent enough to cover up his tracks. But Robin..." She continued, thinking about Robin.

"Was it chance that Robin was right next door?" She asked herself.

"But Takumi. He is intelligent enough to cover his tracks and does not like Camilla. So maybe Takumi killed Elise to get back at Camilla." Azura continued.

"And Corrin would never do anything to Elise. Just from past experiences." She continued. She then looked at the sandwich.

"But the sandwich. Who would be dumb enough to butter a sandwich with Elise's blood and leave it for Selkie to find? Maybe it is not one of us." She said quizzically.

"But it all leads back to that sandwich."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**A/N: I had an idea for this story while watching my friend play Fire Emblem. Sure, I barely know anything about Fire Emblem, but I know enough. By the way, this was written for said friend. And because I wanted something to write, other than Madoka's Hero, so why not do a story about a murder mystery, starring the Fire Emblem characters?**

**I will update this, whilst updating Madoka's Hero as well. Read it if you like Madoka Magica and Miraculous Ladybug.**


	2. Chrom and Lissa

Summary: Elise has been brutally murdered! But by who?

Potential Suspects:

Selkie

Takumi

Robin

Inigo

Which one of these four killed Elise? Or maybe it was someone outside of the group...

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

A few days after Elise was murdered, Azura was keeping an eye on how everyone was acting. But so far, no one was acting overly suspicious.

However, one day, someone caught Azura's eye. It was Chrom, with his little sister, Lissa.

"Chrom! Lissa! How nice to see you!" Azura greeted, curtsieing to Chrom. Sakura was with her, so she also curtsied.

It wasn't long until the entire group was notified of Chrom and Lissa.

"Lissa!" Selkie exclaimed and pounced on her, showering her with kisses.

Selkie was showering Lissa with kisses because a while ago, Lissa and Selkie did end up dating. But unfortunately, Lissa broke up with her. Selkie was getting in the way of her duties as Princess of Ylisse. This was the only reason why she broke up with her. But they were still great friends and on the odd occasion, Selkie wouldn't be able to resist showering Lissa with kisses.

Selkie perferred girls more than guys. Way more. Ever since she dated Corrin a few years back, she didn't want to get in a relationship with a guy again.

And she did have a slight thing with Inigo, the year before she dated Corrin. But that only lasted for 24 hrs. It was mainly because Selkie was always trying to get into his pants. He hated girls like that.

He wasn't the type who was desperate for sex. It was actually the last thing he wanted.

"S-So when did you g-get here?" Sakura asked, stuttering as usual.

"I got here a few days ago, along with Lissa." Chrom answered cheerfully.

Inigo was eyeing Lissa, who was still being showered by kisses by Selkie. He really wanted to flirt with her, because she was so irresistably cute.

But then there was Sakura. Sakura managed to have that rare beauty that you don't see in a girl often and was cute as well.

He was torn between the two.

He didn't want to flirt with Selkie, because she was too playful and would try to get into his pants.

He didn't want to flirt with Camilla because she wasn't his type.

And Azura. Azura, Azura, Azura. He thought she was very pretty, but she was simply too pretty. He'd probably mix up his words because of her beauty.

"Oh, that's nice." Camilla replied.

Inigo was still looking between Sakura and Lissa. And with that, he finally made his decision.

Sakura.

Selkie had finally gotten off of Lissa, but slyly stole a kiss on the lips from her.

"Selkie! What about Velouria?" Lissa asked, with a tinge of laughter in her voice.

Selkie stopped walking away from her at this moment.

Velouria. Just her name made her want to melt into something.

Velouria was the one who Selkie knew she was destined to be with. She was so deeply in love with her, that she'd snap out of her playful moods and get serious. For her.

Velouria was the one.

But it was not to be.

Velouria's friend Sophie, who she was bunking with at the time, was moving away to Hoshido. Velouria knew she could stay at Selkie's house, but she knew Sophie would become a mess without her. So she went with her.

Selkie was shattered and heartbroken and depressed for a very long time. It was only a month ago that she had snapped out of it. But even hearing Velouria's name would bring back painful memories.

Selkie could feel tears pricking at her eyes. She tried to shake them off but couldn't. So before anyone could see her tears, she ran off.

Lissa could tell she'd done something wrong.

"Velouria's still getting to Selk?" She asked Takumi.

"I'm afraid so." He answered sadly.

"Oh..." She said sadly. "But it's been a while now."

Takumi couldn't bear seeing Selkie like this. It pained him so very much.

"Yes. And yet, she still has not gotten over losing her." He said sadly.

"Where's Elise?" Lissa asked. Takumi flinched, hearing her name.

He didn't want to tell Lissa that Elise was dead. But by the looks of it, he had no choice.

"Elise is...dead." Takumi answered after a long moment of silence.

Lissa gasped with horror and Chrom widened his eyes.

"Oh my god..." Lissa said after a minute long moment of silence. "Oh my god." She felt tears pricking at her eyes now.

"What the hell." She continued. She was now starting to break down. "I-I-I c-c-can't b-believe i-it. W-W-Why?!" She ran off, sobbing heavily.

"I can't believe it." Chrom said with shock, not breaking down like Lissa did. "Who killed her?"

"We do not know. That is what we are trying to figure out." Azura answered.

"W-We think the k-killer is still in the r-resort." Sakura said. "But we still have n-no idea who it could p-possibly b-be."

"Well, I hope you find out who killed her." Chrom said. He started walking away, but suddenly, he tripped. On one of those Trolls toys. He picked it up.

"Who has Trolls toys?!" He asked.

"None of u-us." Sakura answered. Chrom looked at the Troll toy. It was Poppy. He found it had a little button and decided to press it.

"Hello, Google Chrom." It said. Chrom was outraged.

"How the hell am I related to Google?!" Chrom exclaimed. "Google is a piece of crap, like Siri!"

"How can I help you Google Chrom?" The toy asked.

"You can help me by f*ing off!" Chrom exclaimed angrily.

"I do not know how to do that." The Trolls toy said. Chrom took that as a taunt and punched it.

"Hey! That was not nice, Google Chrom." The toy replied. Chrom responded to this by throwing the toy far away.

"Google Chrom! WAIIIITTTTT!!!" The toy yelled. It unfortunately hit a little kid. The little kid started crying and the mother was furious. She ran after Chrom, and so did her dad.

"Come back here you f*ing c*!!!" She yelled.

"You f*!" The dad added. Chrom ran for his life after that.

"They must be high." Robin pointed out.

"Probably on meth." Camilla added.

Azura had observed Chrom's behaviour closely.

"He seems angry. But about what? Usually Chrom shakes off tripping over a toy." She said. "Maybe he knows something about Elise's murder."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**A/N: Hey there guys! Thank you whoever favourited and followed this! I really appreciate it.**

**We saw a few guest appearances there. I suppose you can count Poppy from Trolls, even though she was just a toy. And the other guest stars were Shazza and Dazza from Housos. They were the parents chasing Chrom.**

**Reviews will always be welcome. Please tell me how I'm doing with the comedy.**

**I got the Google Chrom idea from one of my friends. Thank goodness for them.**


	3. The Murder Gets Bigger

**A/N: I had this wonderful idea guys! Let's make terrible things happen to Male Robin! Enjoy!**

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Summary: Elise has been brutally murdered! But by who?

Potential Suspects:

Robin

Chrom

Takumi

Selkie

Inigo

Who killed Elise?

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Azura was sleeping peacefully when she suddenly heard a bang. She woke up and silently looked outside.

"Ow!" Robin exclaimed. Azura ran and checked on him.

"Are you OK Robin?" She asked. He had a big bump on his head.

"Selkie hit me with a frying pan." He answered, rubbing his head.

"So what if I was?" Selkie came out of the shadows, still clutching her frying pan. "You were being suspicious Robin!"

"How was I?" Robin replied angrily.

"You were wandering around in the middle of the night!" Selkie exclaimed.

"Quiet down. We do not want to wake anyone." Azura said. Too late.

Lissa came charging out of her room, with her staff and whacked Robin on his dick with it.

"Ow! Why Lissa? Why did you have to whack me there?" He asked angrily.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry Robin!" She replied apologetically. "I honestly thought you were the killer."

Robin stood up and stomped off, holding his dick. He then accidentally hit a wall.

"Ow!" He exclaimed and eventually made it to his room. He shut the door and locked it.

"Selkie. Why were you out in the middle of the night?" Azura asked.

"I was going to the bathroom. But when I came out, I saw a shadow and whacked it with my frying pan. But I had no idea it was just Robin." She explained. "But then again, he could be the murderer!"

"Or he could be getting high." Lissa replied. She held up a bag of meth.

"How do we know that's not yours?" Selkie asked.

"Because I don't want to get high!" Lissa answered.

"Shh. People are sleeping." Azura whispered.

Selkie heard sound coming from Marth's room.

"What's that?" She wondered and crawled over to Marth's room. She peaked under the door.

"Oh dear god!" She exclaimed, moving away and covering her eyes.

"Selkie. What did you see?" Azura asked.

"Marth is watching...Sausage Party!" She exclaimed. Lissa let out a small scream.

"Oh." Azura replied.

"A milk bottle just killed a juice box!" Selkie continued. "He just ripped it apart!"

"Selkie. It's just a cartoon. Stuff like that doesn't actually happen." Azura replied.

"Thank goodness." Selkie said.

"We should go back to sleep." Lissa interrupted, yawning. "I'm so tired." The girls stood up and went to their rooms.

When Azura got to her room, she found a note on her pillow. She ran to it and looked at it.

"This has all happened before." She read. "Look under your pillow." She checked her pillow and found a news article.

"Lucina? Why is she in it?" She wondered. She kept on reading. "Oh my god! She was murdered here and her killer was never found. Elise's murder could be connected to Lucina's."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**A/N: Cue the Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated music.**


	4. A Tearful Return and Another Clue

**A/N: More torturing of Male Robin in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"This is dialogue."

_This is thoughts_

Summary: Last time on FE: Murder Mystery, Robin was out at night. That resulted in him being whacked with a frying pan by Selkie. Azura found out more about the murder from an unknown source. And Selkie watched Sausage Party! What will happen this time on, Fire Emblem: Murder Mystery?

Suspects:

Robin

Takumi

Chrom

Selkie

Inigo

Will this mystery ever be solved?

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

"Look at this Sakura." Azura was showing Sakura the news article.

"Lucina was m-murdered?! That's t-terrible!" Sakura exclaimed. "Where did you find it?"

"It was under my pillow. But Sakura, this could be a big part to solving the mystery. Maybe whoever killed Lucina killed Elise." Azura explained.

"I hope we s-solve this m-mystery soon. I h-hate the thought of Elise's m-murder remaining unsolved." The redhead replied.

Suddenly, she felt hands on her shoulders. She was startled, but took it.

"W-Who is it A-Azura?" She asked.

"It's Inigo." The bluenette replied. Sakura turned around and smiled shyly.

"Why are you here I-Inigo?" She questioned.

"I'm bored and I want to spend time with you Sakura." Inigo replied, raising his eyebrow sexily and biting his lip.

"OK." Sakura said, skeptical about Inigo's behaviour.

Azura knew exactly what Inigo was doing. He was trying to make moves on Sakura.

_Note to self. Inigo isn't the killer_, she thought, her special notepad in hand, crossing Inigo's name off her Suspect List.

"Inigo wouldn't be the killer if he was to recover from Elise's murder so quick and pursue Sakura." She said quietly to herself.

"What was that Azura?" Inigo asked. Azura blushed a light shade of pink and smiled.

"Nothing Inigo." She replied calmly.

_Is she blushing_, Inigo asked himself, noticing Azura's light blush._ No, she couldn't be. It's probably just my imagination._

Azura noticed that Inigo had put his arm around Sakura, the shy redhead blushing a deep shade of pink.

"I need to go. Major murder investigation time. That I need to do alone." Azura's blush had died down and she went to the door.

However, as she opened the door to exit her room, she accidentally hit Robin. Sakura and Inigo had seen this.

"Robin!" Sakura exclaimed and ran over to him. Inigo couldn't help but watch in anger.

From the day he started liking Sakura, Inigo saw Robin as a major threat. He knew the two had history and that Robin secretly liked the shy redhead. But he also knew that Sakura didn't have any feelings for Robin. But that could change at any minute! That was why he had to win Sakura over quickly.

"Are you O-OK?" She asked, concerned.

"My head hurts." Robin replied.

"I'm so sorry Robin." Azura apologized.

"I'm not sorry." Inigo muttered. "That butthead deserves it."

"Inigo, get Robin a-"

"I'm fine Sakura. Don't worry about-" Robin sat up, but immediatly felt pain. From his hair.

"Robin!" Sakura exclaimed, fear in her voice. Robin's hair was on fire!

"Sh*t! My hair is on f*cking fire!" He cursed.

"Inigo, get some water!" Sakura ordered.

"Yes Sakura!" Inigo replied, getting a bucket and heading to the sink. Secretly, he was cracking up laughing inside.

"What-" Azura's eyes widened with shock. Because standing in the door to the rooms, was a certain girl who looked very similar to Little Red Riding Hood.

"Velouria?" Was the only thing Azura could say, bewildered by her appearance.

"Azura." Was all she could say and went over to hug the bluenette.

"Hello?! My hair is still on f*cking fire!" Robin yelled.

"Be patient Robin. You'll have your water soon." Azura replied calmly. She pulled away from Velouria.

"Does Selkie know you're-"

"No. Only you, Chrom and Corrin know I'm here." Velouria replied. "If Selkie found out I'm here, she'd break down."

Inigo came back with a bucket of water.

"Move away girls." He said. The girls did exactly what he said and he threw all the water over Robin.

His hair was no longer on fire. But he was soaked and some of his hair was gone.

"My hair!" He yelled, looking at the grey strands in his hands. "My f*cking hair!"

"I'm sorry Robin. That was me." Velouria apologized. "I was playing with some fire magic, but accidentally sent a fireball hurtling your way. I'm sorry."

"Velouria?!" Both boys exclaimed in shock.

"What are you doing here?!" Inigo asked, bewildered with Velouria's return.

"I came because I heard about Elise. And I want to help you find her killer!" She explained, a glitter of determination in her eyes. "Elise was one of my dearest friends. And I won't stop until her killer is found!"

Azura smiled.

"Thank you Velouria." She replied.

"W-We've all missed you so much Velouria!" Sakura said.

"Nice to know Sakura." She replied, smiling.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Everyone found out about Velouria's return. Even Selkie. Which Selkie was in tears, breaking down. She did confess her love to Velouria and the two got back together. Everyone was joyous with this. Mainly because everyone knew Selkie and Velouria were made for each other.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

After the wonderful reunion, Azura went back to her room. However, on her bed was another note. She ran over to it and eagerly read it.

"The killer of Lucina is closer than you think. But if you want to find the killer of Elise, someone you know holds the key." She read.

She quickly checked under her pillow and there just happened to be another article.

"The disappearance of Ophelia?! That happened 2 years ago! How could it be connected to Elise's murder?!" She wondered. She then thought hard.

"Maybe it isn't Ophelia's disappearance that is connected. Maybe it's someone she knows!" She realised. "But who does Ophelia know that I know?"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**A/N: Interesting cliffhanger. Here's a hint with Ophelia:**

**The person who holds the key has blue hair.**


	5. Everything Comes to a Frightening Head

**A/N: Even more Male Robin torture! Enjoy!**

"This is dialogue"

_This is thoughts_

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Summary: Last time on FE: Murder Mystery, Robin became bald. Azura has come one step closer to solving Elise's murder, we've found out about Inigo's secret hatred for Robin and Velouria returned to help solve Elise's murder.

Suspects:

Robin

Chrom

Takumi

Selkie

Who killed Elise?

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Azura was outside, bathing in the sun, looking at Ophelia's picture in the article.

"I don't understand. Who does Ophelia know that I know?" She wondered. Velouria came to sun bathe with her.

"What's that?" She noticed the picture of Ophelia.

"It's a picture of Ophelia." Velouria was reminded of that terrible day. Ophelia was one of her dearest friends and her disappearance affected her greatly.

"Someone left this article and a clue to who killed Elise." Azura explained.

Velouria sighed and summoned a two slings and slinged a ball of darkness between them.

_Velouria wouldn't know anything about the murder, because she just got here_, Azura said.

Robin was nearby, listening to 'California Gurls' by Katy Perry and dancing around like an idiot.

"Robin has always had an obsession with Katy Perry." Velouria said, flicking her hair. "As long as I can remember."

Robin was still dancing around like an idiot, when he tripped and faceplanted in some fake vomit that Selkie had left around.

"YUCK!" He yelled. "SELKIE!" He was just about to get up when he was pushed back down.

"STOP!" He yelled. Selkie, who was behind him, kicked him in the balls.

"Why Selkie?! What did I do to you?!" He asked angrily, in pain.

"You were being a creepy, bald pedophile!" She answered angrily.

"How was I?!" Robin replied angrily.

"Let's see. One, you're dancing around to a song by a singer who is only adored by females. Two, you were out in the middle of the night, getting high. And three, you're bald." Selkie explained.

"Oh come on! It's your girlfriend's fault I'm bald anyway!" Velouria heard this and purposely made her ball of darkness fling towards Robin.

Selkie turned savage and her fangs were getting sharper. The ball of darkness flew towards Robin and him in the eye. He winced from the pain.

"F*ck! My f*cking eye!" Then Selkie punched him in the face. She licked her fist afterwards.

"DON'T mess with Velouria again." She warned. "If you do, I'll kill you with my own two paws." She walked off, her tail swishing behind her.

"Argh! She's like Lucina, but worse!" Azura heard this and snapped her head towards Robin.

"She fights. Like Lucina." He snapped. Azura stood up and walked towards him.

"Robin." She said softly.

"What do you want?! As it is, I have a sore eye and sore balls." Robin demanded.

Azura signalled to Velouria to let her handle Robin alone. Velouria nodded and went to find Selkie.

"I heard the name Lucina. What do you know about her?" She asked. "Tell me Robin."

"Yeah. Tell her everything Robin." A female voice said. Standing behind Robin was Kana (female).

"What?" Azura asked. "Tell me what?"

"Robin knows who killed Lucina. And who killed Elise." Kana answered. Azura's eyes widened with shock.

"Robin. Who killed Lucina?" She asked slowly.

"I-I-I...it was me. I killed Lucina. With my own sword." He confessed sadly. Azura gasped.

"Why Robin? I don't understand." Was all Azura could say. She then faced Kana. "And how do you play into this?"

"I was his accomplice. I watched him kill Lucina." She explained. "He killed her because she didn't want to be with him. And because of Gerome."

"Lucina was the world to me. I loved her more than anything in the world. And she rejected me. For that brat. So, I decided she had to pay. And that Gerome, who she was engaged to, should pay as well." Robin explained. "So I killed her." He gritted his teeth.

"And I would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling girls!" He exclaimed with anger.

"Robin. Who killed Elise?" Azura asked, frightened with what she was going to hear.

"It was-" Suddenly a spear went through his head, piercing his skin and bones and making blood ooze out.

"Robin!" Kana exclaimed. Selkie and Velouria had come back and Velouria was horrified. Selkie just stared, eyes wide open.

Robin had blood oozing out of his skull, and even some of his brain was oozing out. His clothes were a bloody mess and blood was also oozing out of his mouth, which was wide open.

"Kana. Do you know who killed Elise?!" Azura quickly asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't say. I only came here to make Robin own up to his crime. For Morgan, Lucina's brother." Kana explained. "But now, my job is done. So I have to go."

She was about to leave when Azura grabbed her hand.

"Is Morgan here?" She asked. There was silence.

"He is. He's the one who's been guiding you this entire time." Kana answered and left.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-


End file.
